Love At First Sight
by UzuHyu
Summary: Mencintai Senpai sendiri? Mungkin itu mudah, ditambah lagi tampan, kaya, pengertian walaupun (over). Siapa yang akan menolak? Tapi Senpai yang satu ini unik, ia bersifat Tsundere. Dan karena sifat Tsundere-nya tersebut, membuat sang Kohai harus berusaha ekstra lebih keras untuk mendapatkannya. Di tambah lagi pertemuan pertamanya yang tidak mendukung. Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Minaaa... *teriak pake toa*  
**

 **Uzu-chan kembali lagi nih...**

 **Tapi bukan dengan fic sebelumnya,** **ini adalah fic kedua saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kebetulan lagi kepikiran gimana ya jika Hinata bersifat Tsundere? Maka ter lahirlah fic gaje ini...**

 **Yang nunggu fic sebelumnya tenang saja, itu juga akan di lanjut kok.**

 **Ok gak usah banyak omong. ini dia...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha City 07:00 AM**

.

.

.

.

Disalah satu rumah megah bergaya eropa berlantai dua, terlihat tiga sosok (?) manusia tengah melakukan sarapan pagi di ruang makan.

"Kaa-san, aku mau pindah sekolah..." Ucap seorang pemuda beririskan _Blue Sapphire_ seindah langit biru tanpa awan yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sekolahmu?" Sahut wanita bersurai merah yang di panggil Kaa-san oleh Naruto atau bernama (Uzumaki) Namikaze Kushina.

"Hah~ aku bosan karena semenjak di Junior High School sampai sekarang, mereka terus yang kutemui..." Jawab Naruto di iringi menyuapkan sendok dengan nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan sang Kaa-san yang sudah mengerti apa maksud dari putra semata wayangnya tersebut, menganggukkan kepala dan memakan makanannya.

"Kalau menurut Kaa-san terserah, asalkan kau nyaman dan bisa belajar dengan benar supaya bisa meneruskan Namikaze Corp yang sekarang ada di tangan Tou-san mu.." Kushina kembali menyuapkan sendok ke dalam mulutnya.

"Coba kau tanyakan kepada Tou-san mu..."

Naruto mengambil gelas berisikan susu putih dan meminumnya.

"Tou-san..." Memanggil Tou-san nya dengan raut wajah memohon.

"Hahh~..." Sang Tou-san yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Minato tersebut menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya, kemudian menyesap kopi yang sudah dibuatkan istrinya tadi.

"Boleh..." "Be..benarkah?" Seketika juga wajah Naruto berbinar.

"Ya, asalkan dengan satu syarat-" "Apa syaratnya?!" Tanya Naruto antusias dan tidak sabaran.

"Asalkan kau bisa peringkat pertama di ujianmu bulan depan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), No EYD, Gaje, Abal, Membosankan, Mungkin ide pasaran, Jauh dari kata sempurna, dll.**_

.

.

.

.

 **~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

.

.

.

 **RnR**

.

.

.

 **Love At First Sight**

.

.

.

 **Konoha City 06:50 AM**

Di salah satu sekolah yang berada disana atau yang bernama **KHS** **(Konoha High School)**. Terlihat suasana di salah satu kelas, lebih tepatnya kelas **XI-A**. Suasana di sana cukup ramai karena hampir semua siswa-siswi sudah datang dan hanya beberapa saja yang belum datang.

 **TAP TAP BRUK**

Seperti siswi satu ini, ia bersurai Indigo sepinggang dan beririskan _Lavender Amethsyt_ yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk disalah satu bangku dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda seperti permen kapas dan beririskan _Emerald_.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, tidak biasanya kau berangkat siang..." Sapa gadis berisis _Emerald_ tersebut kepada Hinata _-nama siswi di sampingnya yang baru saja datang-_ dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Ohayou Sakura, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur" Balas Hinata datar, lalu ia menyangga kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hah~ kau ini Hinata-chan, bisakah kau menghilangkan sifat Tsundere mu?!" Ujar Sakura cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Tanya gadis Indigo itu sinis.

"He..hehe, tidak apa-apa kok" Sakura tertawa canggung dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. _'jika kau tidak berubah mungkin tidak ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu...'_ Batin _nya_

Heh, kau tidak tahu Sakura? Bahkan seorang **Prince Of KHS** Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi kekasihmu itu pernah mencoba untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Namun _naasnya_ Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepada Uchiha bungsu itu, dan akhirnya ia menjadi di ceramahi oleh Putri Sulung dari Hyuga Hiasi itu.

.

.

.

 **KHS 08:00 AM**

 **CKLEK**

Terlihat seorang siswa KHS baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan _Tsunade Room_. Ia keluar dengan wajah sedikit cemberut dan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Huh, dasar! kepala Sekolah Pasti semuanya sama!" Gerutu siswa tersebut atau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Padahal aku sudah berangkat pagi, tetap saja terlambat masuk kelas"

 **TAP**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat pertigaan koridor dihadapannya. _'Shit! lengkap sudah penderitaanku sekarang!'_ Batin _nya_ frustasi.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadamu Naruto. Dimulai dari masuk ke dalam _Tsunade Room_ dan diceramahi hampir satu jam lebih disana, dan sekarang kau baru ingat bahwa belum menanyakan dimana letak kelas baru yang akan kau masuki.

 _'kiri? kanan? kiri? kanan?'_ Pikir Naruto bingung. "Hahh~ kanan saja.."

Akhirnya ia pasrah dan berjalan ke arah kanan. Namun...

 **BRUKK**

"Kyaa-hmph"

Ia menabrak seorang siswi dan membuatnya terjatuh bersama. Lebih parah lagi, posisi jatuhnya yang menipa tubuh siswi tersebut dengan bibir saling bersentuhan. Sukses membuat keduanya membelakakan mata terkejut.

Namun tanpa pikir panjang, putra tunggal Namikaze itu menutup matanya perlahan dan menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangan kokohnya mencoba menyentuh pipi putih dibawahnya. Sukses, perbuatannya itu membuat sang gadis bersurai indigo tersebut memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Namun sebelum iris _Lavender Amethsyt_ nya tertutup sempurna, ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pipi kirinya. Ia lalu sadar, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendorong tubuh laki-laki di atasnya. Membuat sang empu terduduk di lantai sedikit keras dan mengaduh.

Dengan cepat gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu berdiri, Naruto juga ikuti berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Hinata. Naruto balik melihatnya.

 **DEG**

 _'k..ka..kawaii...'_ Pikir Naruto. Walaupun menatapnya tajam, tapi dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona itu membuatnya terlihat... terlihat... Hahh~ Naruto sendiri bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Eh, gome-" "Bukankah kau punya mata?!" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis Indigo itu sudah membentaknya kembali.

"Gome-" "Gunakan matamu jika sedang berjalan!"

"Gomen Sen-" "Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Arghhh~ mau tidak mau Naruto jengah, karena ucapannya selalu saja diacuhkan dan malah terus membentaknya.

 **GREB BRUK**

Ia langsung mendorong Hinata ke tembok, dan mengurungnya dengan tubuh kekar dan kedua tangannya. Beruntung juga tinggi badannya yang melebihi tinggi badan sang Senpai. Dan tentu saja tindakan itu membuat sang empu terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" "Aku melakukan ini karena kau terus memotong ucapanku!" Ujar Naruto. Hinata hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, _Will you be my girl_?" Tanya Naruto menatap iris _Lavender Amethsyt_ di hadapannya dengan intens.

Apa? Hinata cengo mendengar apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

Ia lalu menatap balik _Blue Sapphire_ di hadapannya. Pemuda yang baru saja menabrak dan mencuri _First Kiss_ nya yang selama ini ia jaga, bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah melihatnya. Sekarang disini, berada di hadapannya menyatakan cinta dan meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda pirang beririskan _Blue Sapphire_ itu? Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin ia menerimanya!

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Tidak, aku menyukai- bukan, mencintaimu. _Will you be my girl?_ '' Ulang Naruto.

Kali ini ia lebih serius, terlihat dari tatapan mata dan juga suaranya yang sedikit tegas.

Hening...

Terdiam dengan posisi masing-masing cukup lama. Gadis Indigo itu baru menyadari bahwa _Blue Sapphire_ di hadapannya itu sangat mempesona. Iris _Blue Sapphire, k_ ulit Tan _nya_ , di tambah tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya.

 _'Tampan'_ Pikirnya. Tapi akhirnya ia sadar dari pesona pemuda di hadapannya dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Sampai kapan kau menghalangiku? aku akan kembali ke kelas karena sedang ada pelajaran" Tanya Hinata dingin dan mencoba untuk menganti topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan dan melarikan diri..." Putra Namikaze tunggal tersebut mulai mengeluarkan godaannya.

"Apa maksudmu melarikan diri hah! Kelasku memang sedang masuk, dan aku sudah terlalu lama di sini!" Nada ketus sang gadis Indigo mulai keluar.

"Kalau begitu jawab dulu-" "Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Jawab Hinata cepat.

"He~ benarkah?" Naruto menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ugh, kau ini menyebalkan. Sudah pergi!" Hinata mendororong tubuh di hadapannya, namun yang di dorong sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mau menjadi kekasihku" Hinata berdecak sebal. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu! Tidak akan pernah, walaupun kau terus memaksaku!

"Berani berjanji?" Naruto mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Hinata.

"Sudah pergi!" Hinata kembali mendorongnya, walaupun usahanya sia-sia. Naruto mengeleng. "Hahh~ baiklah, apa janjimu?"

Lebih baik mengalah dari pada tidak kembali ke dalam kelas. Ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya kepada kelingking Naruto. Sedangkan sang empu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan mencintaiku dan tidak akan menjadi kekasihku. Tapi jika kau melanggar..." Naruto menghirup oksigen sejenak.

"..Dan mau menjadi kekasihku dan mencintaiku, kita akan melakukan hal _'itu'_ pada malam harinya" Ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah aku berjanji" Ia langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Bagus" Mereka lalu melepaskan jari masing-masing. Narto tersenyum, sedangkan Hinata tengah memikirkan janjinya.

"Siapa namamu dan kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hyuga Hinata, **XI-A** "

"Oh..."

 **TING**

Hinata baru manyadari janjinya. "Hei tunggu dulu, apa yang kau maksud kita akan melakukan hal _'itu'_ pada malam harinya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yah~ malam pertama seperti suami istri" Jawab Naruto santai.

 **BLETAK**

"I..itai, itaii... kenapa kau memukul ku?!" Tanya Naruto kesakitan.

"Itu karena janjimu aneh Baka!" Bentak Hinata. Ia langsung berjalan pergi.

 **TING**

Sekarang pemuda pirang itu yang mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu!" Ia menahan tangan kanan Hinata.

"Apa lagi?!" Kesabaran putri sulung Hyuga Hiasi itu sudah habis. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe... bisa kau antarkan aku ke kelas **X-B**?"

"Kau tidak tahu kelas X-B?!" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Eto... sebenarnya aku murid baru di sini Senpai..." "Murid baru!" Pekik Hinata. Ia tidak tahu kesilan apa yang menimpanya hari ini.

"..Iya, Namaku Namikaze Naruto" Hinata mendengus.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu!" Ia kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu Senpai, tolong antarkan aku kekelas **X-B** " Naruto mengekori Hinata dari belakang.

"Senpa-" "Sudah ikut saja"

Akhirnya Naruto pasrah mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Tidak sampai lima menit mereka sampai di pertigaan koridor lagi.

"Itu kelasmu!" Hinata menunjuk salah satu pintu bertuliskan **X-B**.

"Arigatou Hinata-senpai. Tidak hanya cantik, Senpai juga orang yang baik. Membuatku bertambah mencintai Hina-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika sang Senpai sudah berjalan kembali.

 _'Hyuga Hinata_ _ **XI-A**_ _'_ Ucapan Senpainya terngiang, seringaipun muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Coba kita lihat sampai berapa lama kau akan bertahan..." Ia lalu berjalan menuju kelas barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana gaje kan?** **tidak apalah, yang penting**

 **R-E-V-I-E-W**

 **Mau flame juga tidak apa-apa, semua review di terima...**

 **Ok akhir kata Saya Uzu-chan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**

 **JAA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Minaaa... *teriak pake toa***

 **Uzu-chan kembali lagi nih...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **untuk**

 _The Devil Boy07, Fania HimeChan, Nell Neverlookback, Byakugan no Hime, Harumi Tsubaki, Aru Hasuna 2409, Vicagali, Salsabilla12, izza NaruHina, hhyx, hima, yamanaka-san, ana, Giya, Narunata, Narukaze, Fuyu, Guest, Arie Hd, Etrama D Raizel, Lotta Cygnus, Nafika piko, Sena Ayuki, YorikoKireika98, anarchy41, cr4zyfic, dedek dwipayana 2, harrysaputra70, law03, sahidar00, uchihasenjuuzumakinaruto, Kurumi Keiko, MQC, TK Panda.  
_

 **Arigatou saran dan dukungannya...  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The Devil Boy07_ **: Arigatou koreksinya, (Author emang pe-lupa) sekarang udah ya..** _  
_

.

 _._

 _Byakuga no Hime_ **: Arigatou...**

 _._

 _._

 _Guest 1_ **: sampe ketawa, benarkah? hehe tidak apa-apa kok**

 _._

 _._

 _Harumi Tsubaki_ **: Salam kenal juga! Akan saya usahakan deh buat next secepat mungkin. Gomenasai jika lama, wajar Author kan juga punya kehidupan... hehehe  
**

 _._

 _._

 _Aru Hasuna 2409_ **: Naruto yang menjadi Kohai, kalo di summary itu... Naruto ( _Kohai_ ) yang tampan dan mencintai Hinata ( _Senpai_ ) yang Tsundere.** _  
_

 _._

 _._

 _Vicagal_ **: Arigatou, ini sudah lanjut!**

 _._

 _._

 _Salsabilla12_ **: hehe.. sesuai permintaan...** _  
_

 _._

 _._

 _izza NaruHina_ **: hehe Arigatou, akan saya perbaiki sesuai permintaan...** _  
_

 _._

 _._

 _hima_ **: Arigatou, ini lanjutannya!**

 _._

 _._

 _Narunata_ **: Rated M? sepertinya tidak... mungkin hanya pakaian saja yang sedikit *ehem* tau sendirilah :D** _  
_

 _._

 _._

 _Guest 2_ **: Kurang panjang ya?** **jika saya tidak sibuk mungkin** **akan saya usahakan diperpanjang dan next cepet!** _  
_

 _._ _  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TOK TOK TOK**

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto, mengetuk pintu kelas yang bertuliskan **X-B**.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan tanda luka horizontal di wajahnya.

"Benar dengan Iruka-sensei?" Tanya Naruto kepada laki-laki tersebut yang bernama Iruka.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Eto... saya adalah murid baru yang masuk ke kelas ini Sensei..." Ujar Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo masuk" "Ha'i Sensei"

Naruto lalu berjalan masuk mengikuti Iruka-sensei. Ketika baru masuk ke dalam kelas, ada beberapa murid yang saling berbisik.

"Hei, apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Tidak, sepertinya dia murid baru.."

"Walaupun murid baru, ternyata tampan juga ya?"

"Iya, iya, kau juga.."

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan yang keluar dari beberapa siswi di sana. Sedangkan para siswa menatap Naruto tidak suka, karena ada siswa baru yang bisa dibilang _tampan_ dan akan menjadi saingan mereka.

"Minna dengar, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru!" Iruka sedikit menaikan suaranya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." Ujar Iruka kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan maju selangkah.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto, kalian boleh memanggilku Naruto. Aku murid pindahan dari **Uzu High School**. Salam kenal minna! dan mohon bimbingannya!" Ujar Naruto panjang lebar dan di akhiri membungkukkan badannya sejenak.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Iruka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SET**

.

.

Seorang siswi beririskan violet dan bersurai pirang pucat mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

.

Hee~ Semua yang mendengar pertanyaan dari siswi yang diketahui bernama Shion tersebut cengo. Bahkan memanggil Naruto dengan sufix _'-kun'_ se-akan mereka sudah dekat.

"Hehehe.. tidak- Eh! maksudku belum! Karena sebentar lagi ada yang akan menjadi kekasihku..." Naruto terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Iruka. Tapi semuanya diam, tidak ada yang bertanya kembali. Mungkin Shion juga sedikit kecewa akan jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah, Namikaze-san kau boleh duduk di..." Iruka mencari tempat duduk kosong dan **BINGGO**

"Inuzuka angkat tanganmu!" Murid yang di panggil Irukapun mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Kau boleh duduk dengannya..." Ujar Iruka.

"Ha'i Sensei" Ia lalu berjalan dan duduk di tempat barunya.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto..." Pemuda beririskan Blue Sapphire itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. Pemuda bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu menjabat tangan Naruto dan tersenyum juga.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 ** _Warning : OOC, Typo(s), No EYD, Gaje, Abal, Membosankan, ide pasaran, Jauh dari kata sempurna, dll._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KHS, KELAS XI-A 09:25 AM**

Pelajaran masih berlangsung disana, karena terlihat seorang Sensei sedang menulis didepan kelas.

"Hei Hinata-chan, kenapa kau lama sekali ketika di toilet?" Tanya seorang siswi beririskan _Emerald_ kepada siswi disampingnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya.

"Itu-"

 **KRINGG**

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya, bel sudah berbunyi terlebih dahulu. Sensei yang dikenal dengan nama Hatake Kakashi itu berhenti menulis. Lalu membereskan bukunya yang berada dimeja Guru.

"Baiklah pelajaran saya sudah selesai, sampai jumpa minggu depan" Ia berjalan keluar, namun sebelum keluar ia berhenti sejenak.

"Hyuga-san.." Panggilnya kepada Hinata.

"Eh! iya Sensei?!" Hinata yang tengah membereskan bukunya sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan lupa, sebelum kau pulang kau harus membersihkan kelas terlebih dulu. Itu hukumanmu karena terlalu lama pergi ke toilet!

"Ha'i Sensei"

Hahh~ Gadis Indigo itu menghela nafas dan kembali membereskan bukunya.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hn"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Sakura kembali menanyakannya.

"Ck, apa perlu aku jawab?"

"Tentu saja, tidak biasanya kau pergi lama ke toilet.."

Hinata berpikir, apakah ia harus menceritakan semua kesialannya?

Bertemu murid baru menyebalkan yang menjadi kohainya dalam kecelakaan, kehilangan _First Kiss_ dan terikat dengan janji bodoh yang disepakatinya begitu saja?

Hahh~ Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan murid baru.."

"..Ia tidak tahu letak kelas barunya dan memintaku untuk mengantarkannya" Berbohong tidak apa bukan? Lagi pula yang ia katakan memang benar, walaupun tidak semuanya.

"Oh.."

.

.

.

.

 **KHS Kelas X-B**

.

.

Naruto tengah duduk dengan beberapa siswa laki-laki lainnya. Terkadang mereka juga tertawa, ketika ada yang mengatakan hal lucu.

.

.

.

 **KRUYUKK**

.

.

.

"Hahaha..."

Mendadak perut Naruto berbunyi dan mengundang gelak tawa semuanya.

"Hah~ aku sudah lapar.." Naruto memegangi perutnya.

"Ayo kita kekantin, tenang saja aku traktir!" Ajak Naruto.

"Benarkah Brother?!" Kiba tidak percaya.

"Yo, tenang saja... Ayo!"

"Ayo!" Mereka lalu pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian pesanlah, tenang saja aku traktir..." Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di kantin.

"Ok, kau sendiri ingin pesan apa bos?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang di ketahui bernama Suigetsu.

"Satu orange jus" "Ok!"

Naruto lalu menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangan kiri dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

 _"Hyuga Hinata XI-A"_

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tampannya saat mengingat kalimat itu.

 _'nama yang manis, tepat dengan orangnya yang manis juga'_ Pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri Naruto?" Tanya Kankuro. Mereka sudah kembali dengan pesanan masing-masing. Suigetsu lalu menyerahkan pesanan Naruto.

"Tidak ada..." Ia langsung meminumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kiba..." Panggilnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?" Sahutnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan memakannya.

"Kau tahu siswi yang bernama Hyuga Hinata?" Seketika juga mereka menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ma-maksudmu dia...?" Tanya Kiba ragu sambil menunjuk siswi yang tengah duduk di meja lain yang cukup jauh dari mereka. Naruto lalu menoleh mengikuti jari telunjuk Kiba. Terlihat empat siswi tengah mengobrol dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Ah kau benar Kiba! Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya!" Wajah Naruto berseri-seri, dengan cepat ia menghabiskan minumannya dan mengeluarkan uang.

"Simpan kembaliannya, aku pergi dulu" Ia bergegas menuju siswi-siswi tersebut meninggalkan yang lainnya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Apakah dia akan mendekati Hinata-senpai?"

"Apakah dia tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Hinata-senpai?" Begitulah komentar-komentar Kiba dan yang lainnya.

"Iya..." Ujar Suigetsu. Tapi tangannya perlahan mengambil uang Naruto yang berada di tangan Kiba.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Aku yang menyimpan kembaliannya" Ujar Suigetsu santai.

"Enak saja, kembalikan! Aku yang akan menyimpannya!" Ujar Kiba tidak terima. Akhirnya mereka berebutan uang Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayo Senpai..." Sapa Naruto ketika ia sudah sampai di meja Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"Eh, Ohayo.." Sapa balik mereka _-minus Hinata-_ karena ia sibuk dengan camilannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Silahkan.." Ia lalu duduk di sana.

"Perkenalkan Senpai, aku murid baru disini. Namaku Naruto.."

Hinata yang mendengar kalimat _'murid baru'_ pun menoleh.

"Kau!" Desisnya dan menunjuk Naruto. Sedangkan sang empu hanya tersenyum.

"Ohayo Hinata-senpai..." Sapa Naruto.

"Eh tunggu dulu, kau mengenalnya Hinata-chan?" Tanya gadis bersurai pink atau Sakura kepada Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Hinata berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan semuanya.

"Eh Hinata-chan! Hah~ ada apa dengannya" Ujar Sakura.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal Hinata-chan, Naruto-san?" Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Iya eto.."

"Ah aku lupa! Namaku Sakura, ini Ino dan ini Tenten.." Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan temannya.

"Salam kenal Ino-senpai, Sakura-senpai, Tenten-senpai"

"Ya salam kenal juga"

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal Hinata, Naruto-san?" Ino juga angkat bicara.

"Iya Ino-senpai"

"Kapan kau mengenalnya?" Tenten juga ikut bertanya.

"Tadi pagi" "Oh.."

"Oh iya Naruto-san, apa kau yang tadi pagi meminta Hinata untuk mengantarkanmu ke kelas barumu?" Tanya Sakura dan di jawab anggukkan Naruto.

"Hah~ kau tahu, ia di hukum karena itu..."

"Eh, di hukum?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Iya, Hinata di hukum membersihkan kelas sebelum pulang karena terlalu lama pergi ke toilet..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

 _'pasti karena tadi pagi..'_ Pikirnya.

"Hah~ Ne.. Sakura-senpai, apa kau tahu kemana Hinata-senpai tadi pergi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya.." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Cepatlah, ia berada di taman belakang. Jika tidak ada di sana mungkin di atap sekolah"

"Arigatou Senpai jaa ne.." Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi mencari Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAP**

.

.

 **TAP**

.

.

 **TAP**

.

.

.

Seorang siswa beririskan _Blue Sapphire_ yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu tengah melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang cukup ramai untuk menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Ya, tujuannya hanya satu saat ini, menemukan sang Senpai dan meminta maaf padanya. Karena bagaimanapun, ia yang menyebabkan Hinata-senpai yang di cintainya di hukum.

"Gomen sudah membuatmu mendapatkan hukuman Hinata-senpai..." Gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Taman belakang KHS**

Disanalah ia, laki-laki beririskan _Blue Sapphire_ yang bernama Naruto itu sudah sampai di taman belakang. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut taman.

Memang di sini tidak ramai, hanya ada beberapa siswa-siswi saja. Itupun dapat di hitung dengan jari. Tapi siswi yang sedang di carinya tersebut tidak ada.

"Hah~ tidak ada..." Gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu di atap sekolah!" Ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Setelah itu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

.

.

 **TAP**

.

.

 **TAP**

.

.

 **TAP**

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki satu per satu anak tangga untuk menuju atap sekolah yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

.

.

 **TAP**

.

.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, di hadapannya sekarang berdiri sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan tempatnya sekarang dan yang di tuju.

"Hah~" pemuda bernama Naruto itu menghela nafas.

 _'semoga saja Hinata-senpai ada di sini..'_

Ia lalu meraih gagang pintu tersebut dan membukanya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

 **CKLEK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **apa kurang panjang? gomenasai, saya sedang sibuk jadi hanya bisa segini saja**

 **Gimana gaje kan?** **tidak apalah, yang penting**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Mau flame juga tidak apa-apa, semua review di terima, apa lagi yang masih silent reader...**

 **Ok akhir kata Saya Uzu-chan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**

 **JAA**


End file.
